


Temptation Wrapped Up In A Blond

by twilightHDfan



Series: Pendragon Temptation [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys at only 28, is already on the fast track to becoming the next VP at Pendragon Inc. Only one thing stands in his way, and his name is Arthur Pendragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Wrapped Up In A Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to kinkme_merlin prompt. Not quite what the prompter wanted but pretty close I think. Also not mine, no matter how much I wish

“… which is expected to boost sales by twenty one percent.”

Finishing his speech, Merlin looks around the board room, feeling more relaxed now then he had at the beginning of the talk, always finding he felt more comfortable once he started talking about things he knew like the back of his hand.

Not to mention he’s finished the presentation.

When he’d first started at Pendragon Inc., he was terrible at these things, sweating and stuttering as he tried to convey the ideas he had. He had been called into Uther Pendragon’s office not long after his first presentation, sure that he was about to be fired given he was called into the CEO’s office, surprised when the man had told him he’d done a good job, just to get a better poker face.

That was seven years ago and his poker face has gotten better, at least that’s what he tells himself.

Sitting down, he listens to the board members talk, answering questions when need be, but just letting himself wind down. He doesn’t miss the small smile Gaius, Uther’s right hand man, sends him, or the nod of approval that the boss man himself had sent his way.

The meeting wraps up quickly after that, Merlin standing and shaking the hands that he needs to shake, sending a small smile Gaius’s way when he shakes the old man’s hand.

“Good job, Emrys,” Uther says, as he walks out with him, clapping him on the shoulder once before heading off to his office. Letting his grin widen, Merlin turns towards the elevator, the unexpected, and rare, praise from Uther running through his head.

Maybe Gwaine was right that he was set for a promotion.

He was twenty eight, one of Pendragon Inc.'s young and upcoming high fliers, well on his way to being on the fast track to becoming the next VP of the company.

Walking into his office, he's reminded of the one thing that could ruin all that.

Arthur Pendragon.

The young, very young, he reminds himself, pointing out to himself again that Arthur is only seventeen, son of his boss and CEO. The incredibly attractive, with his tousled blond hair, bright blue eyes and chiselled body, young, son of his boss.

Who seems to have his sights set on Merlin, if the way Arthur had been coming onto, and tempting Merlin, was anything to go on.

“Hello, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur drawls, leaning back in Merlin’s chair, his feet up on Merlin’s desk, hands gripping the arm rests gently.

“What are you doing in here?” Merlin asks, almost stopping as he goes to take his jacket off, not wanting to be comfortable in Arthur’s presence, before reminding himself that he’s an _adult_ , and that taking his jacket off doesn’t mean a thing.

Hanging his jacket up on his coat rack, he turns around, taking in Arthur, and reminding himself, again, that no matter what he looks like, he’s only seventeen.

“Like what you see?” Arthur murmurs, standing up and making his way around the desk, smirk firmly on place as he moves closer to Merlin.

Swallowing hard, taking in the way Arthur's prowling towards him, Merlin can feel the blush spread across his face, cursing the fact that he can’t hide his emotions as well as he thought, and that, yes, he does in fact like what he sees, but, no, he won’t be giving in to the Prat’s demands, or seduction, or whatever Arthur has planned for him.

He just wishes that his heart wasn’t racing, that those damn butterflies in his stomach would go away, and his hands would stop sweating.

“Do I make you nervous, Merlin?” Arthur asks, as he stalks closer, Merlin only just holding his ground by reminding himself that he’s twenty eight, and on the fast track to being one of the youngest VPs in Pendragon Inc. history.

If he can stop himself from wanting to throw this man-boy in front of him on the ground and ravish him, that is.

“No, don’t be ridiculous, Arthur,” Merlin replies, not missing the disbelief that shines through Arthur’s eyes, before the Prat is standing right in front of him.

He was obviously so spoilt that no one had told him it was rude to stand so close to someone when they hadn’t invited you and didn’t want you to. He ignores the part of his mind that snorts, it sounding suspiciously like Gwaine, because he means it. He doesn’t want Arthur this close to him, his smell surrounding him, driving him crazy, and making heat coil in his stomach.

“Really?” Arthur asks, canting his head to one side, before taking a tiny step closer, their bodies now almost touching, Arthur’s heat sending shivers through Merlin.

“Yes,” Merlin answers, trying to ignore the way his voice came out breathy.

“I don’t believe you,” Arthur replies, leaning closer, his mouth an inch away from Merlin’s, his hot breaths puffing against Merlin’s lips, making him want to lick them, to see if he would touch Arthur’s if he did.

He feels almost hypnotised as he starts to lean forwards, before he remembers who it is he’s about to kiss, shaking himself out of it just in time to take a number of steps back, leaning against the door when it meets his back. He’s going to ask the kid to leave, and then he can get back to doing his job, which he is very good at.

“Have you ever done anything like this before, Arthur?” he asks, cursing silently in his head, wondering when his mouth started saying things before his mind had given the okay.

“Would you be jealous if I had, Merlin?” Arthur answers, moving towards him again, Merlin closing his eyes as he feels the heat near him again, because yes, yes he would be jealous, can already feel the angry heat running through him at the thought of someone else touching Arthur.

Although that was right, Arthur should be messing around with kids his own age, should be doing things with them, not trying to seduce a man eleven years his senior.

“You should go, Arthur,” Merlin says, standing up straight and getting ready to turn around, only to be pushed back against the door, Arthur flush against him, his hands coming up to push against the door beside Merlin’s head, closing him in, surrounding him.

“I think I should stay,” Arthur replies, Merlin unable to stop his eyes from flicking down to Arthur’s pink, chapped lips, before meeting the Prat’s eyes, not missing the victory in them. “Don’t you want me to stay, Merlin?”

Closing his eyes, Merlin can feel his resistance crumbling, the raw smell and heat of Arthur breaking down his already weak defences. There’s only so long that a man can resist a Pendragon, especially one that’s intent on making you his. Uther had gone after him to join his company with the same single mindedness that Arthur had been seducing him, and Merlin was only human.

“Merlin?” Arthur whispers, Merlin opening his eyes to meet the pupil blown blue eyes of the other man in front of him, not able to control himself as he leans forward, closing the small distance between their mouths, and kissing Arthur.

He tries to keep it chaste, tries to convince himself that he can have one kiss, before he pulls back. Unfortunately, Arthur, like always, has different ideas. The kid might not have much experience with some things, but kissing is not one of them. Arthur’s tongue sweeping over his lower lip, making Merlin gasp at the feel.

Before he knows it, Arthur’s tongue is in his mouth, running over his own, searching, seeking, seducing, and Merlin can barely think, his body pushing into the one pressed up against his own, his cock hardening as their bodies started to move, building up the heat, his hands winding their way through Arthur’s hair.

Pulling away for air, Merlin stares at Arthur, at his pink mouth, the slight flush across his cheeks, pupils blown wide and hair even more of a mess after having Merlin’s hands running through it. He only has a moment to ask himself what he’s doing, before Arthur’s mouth is crashing against his again in a passionate kiss, their tongues duelling wildly together, twisting and sucking, and Merlin has never wanted anyone as much as he wants Arthur right now.

Switching their positions, he pushes Arthur up against the door, biting gently at Arthur’s lower lip before pulling back, staring at Arthur as other things start to come to his mind; things like how hard he is and how hard Arthur is, if the hardness against his leg was anything to go on.

It only takes a minute for him to throw all his worries to the wind, his mind not really conducive for rational thought at this point, too caught up in the heat and want that Arthur’s kiss has created. Reaching out, he unzips Arthur’s jeans, pulling them and the boxers underneath down, staring at Arthur’s cock as it springs free.

Reaching out, he gently wraps his hand around it, grinning when Arthur’s hips snap forward, groaning when Merlin’s hand starts to move. He can’t help but watch Arthur, the way the red flush is making its way down his neck, the way he's biting his lip, obviously trying to not make a sound, his hands fisted at his side.

If the Prat likes his hand, then he'll probably go a little crazy when Merlin finally gets to what's running through his mind. Dropping to his knees, he grins when he sees Arthur stare down at him in shock, unable to stop a gasp leaving his mouth when Merlin takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Reaching out, he holds Arthur’s hips against the door, letting his mouth slide down Arthur’s cock, before moving up again, his tongue licking and swirling, knowing that the other man isn’t going to last long, if the way he's panting is anything to go on.

He can’t help but groan a little when he feels Arthur’s hands fall on his head, his own cock straining against his pants, throbbing as he moves his head up and down. He feels Arthur tense beneath his hands, Arthur’s hands tightening in his hair a second before he comes, Merlin swallowing his release down, before pulling back, his hand reaching down to let himself out of the confines of his pants.

He leans his head against Arthur’s leg, his hand wrapping around himself, the pleasure building in him as his hand speeds up, as he thinks of other things he would love to do to Arthur. He can’t help but let out a grunt as he’s flung backwards, Arthur glaring down from on top of him and knocking his hand away.

Before Merlin can catch on to what’s happening, he feels hot warmth surround him, his hips thrusting up a little.

“Ugh, control yourself, Merlin,” Arthur chokes out, coughing once before staring down at Merlin’s cock like it’s something he’s going to figure out, to conquer.

“Not the situation where people are known for their control, you Prat,” Merlin replies, the last word coming out more as a groan as Arthur once again takes him in his mouth.

This time his hands are pushing Merlin’s hips into the ground, his mouth not as far down as it had been the first time, but the heat, and the sucking, and the licking, along with the fact that this is _Arthur_ , has Merlin so close to orgasm he can’t see straight. He hasn’t come this quick since he was a kid, back when he’d been fumbling in the dark with Cedric, learning the pleasure they could give each other.

But unfortunately his body has wanted this for too long, for seven months he has been resisting Arthur, resisting the seduction attempts and blatant offers that Arthur had been propositioning him with. So he can’t stop it, can’t stop as the pleasure coils so tight within him that it has to be released, his orgasm crashing through him.

Breathing hard, it takes him a moment before he comes back to himself, the orgasm one of the bests he’s had, to see Arthur frowning, looking like he’s swallowed something foul.

Chuckling, he remembers just what it was that Arthur had just tasted.

“Not the most pleasant thing I’ve tasted,” Arthur says, crawling over him, before leaning down and taking Merlin’s mouth in a heated kiss, the taste of him in Arthur’s mouth making him moan.

“Until next time, Merlin,” Arthur whispers against his lips, before standing up and pulling his jeans back on, buttoning them up as Merlin did his own.

He freezes when Arthur’s words catch up to him.

“This isn’t happening again,” Merlin replies, standing up, needing to be on the same level as Arthur.

Arthur chuckles, shaking his head, before turning without a word to open the door.

“I mean it, Arthur,” Merlin continues. “This was a mistake. It won’t happen again.”

“I’d almost be hurt if I thought you were telling the truth,” Arthur answeres, turning around to wink at him. “See you next time, _Mer_ lin.”

And with that he’s gone, looking all debauched and like sex, and it’s ridiculous that Merlin wants to drag him back in and kiss him, when he knows that that would lead to his ruin.

Dropping his head into his hands, he groans. He is so _screwed_.

**END**


End file.
